Flightless
by Rightlight
Summary: For Hermione, living has become a dull afterthought. What was there left to live for when she has lost everything? Or so she thought before a group of crazy street racers decided she needed saving. Rated T, for now, for language. Possible pairings in the future. All criticism is welcome.
1. 1:1

AN: I've wanted to read fanfiction of this crossover for a while. The ones I found were great but short and not the kind of plot I was wishing to read. This is just the first chapter and I plan to write another one soon. Please leave a review and share your thoughts. Every review would be greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO THESE FRANCHISES

Hermione

She thought - no, she had hoped that a fresh start in a place where the sun doesn't stop shining would help her achieve some form of peace but she had been sorely mistaken. Los Angeles was a bloody nightmare! She had underestimated how scathingly hot it was. Perhaps it was her English upbringing speaking but she was convinced that she was breathing in hot soup for air.

The sun was unforgiving and had shown it so upon her skin. Angry, red, irritated skin had become a common annoyance in her day to day life. She had developed the habit of slathering several layers of sunscreen on just to avoid burning but the effort worked against her patience far too much and she has opted to stay indoors during the day and only venturing outside after sunset. Perhaps, it was a good thing that she was such a recluse.

The nightlife wasn't quite better though. There was always someone with questionable intent lurking about but that could just be her paranoia whispering in her ear. Its voice has seemed louder now that she didn't have anyone to curb its manipulations. She wasn't sure when that little voice had started to burrow its way into her psyche. Was it during the war or after? When they were on the run - scared and starving, not knowing when she would have her next meal or if she'll ever see everyone again? When she was being tortured? When the dust had settled and showed the devastation that has become of her world - her life? She suspects that it began when she had decided that a green-eyed boy with messy dark hair and a lightning bolt scar was worth loving and protecting. In this case, it started far before she truly understood what paranoia was.

Without Harry and Ron occupying her thoughts, she's had far too much time and mental capacity to overthink but she takes refuge in the noises at night and it was the only reason why she couldn't bring herself to leave the city. For all of its faults, it had been the only place she could find any comfort in.

It's far too loud for her tastes but it helps distract her. The residents of the sunny city had an unhealthy love for loud and dangerously fast vehicles. When night rolls around and the streets become eerily quiet is when the racers come out to play. The sounds of roaring engines, tires screeching, and party music could be heard for miles. After the racers had a bit of fun, the sounds of the night would be filled with sirens of every police vehicle nearby. No doubt trying to arrest people who were experts at driving and not getting caught.

Her usual nights started with her making a quick run to the grocery store to restock her fridge and cupboards. Once she hauled everything back to her seemingly crappy home, she would take a stroll to an equally crappy looking 7-Eleven two blocks away. Sadly, they never fixed their slushy machine, though the hormonal teen that worked there insisted that it will be fixed soon. Of course, she didn't believe him since he preferred to speak to her breasts and legs every time they made conversation.

There she would enjoy an unhealthy love of hers, cup ramen. As a person who appreciates efficiency, she adored the simplicity of cup ramen. It was a meal in a portable little cup. Once her little bowl of happiness was cooked, she would leave with it, ignoring the hormonal teen's eyes on her ass as she walked away.

She would usually climb a blank and rusted billboard to the top where she can look out at a beautifully glowing city on the horizon but if she was feeling lonely, she would go visit this grouchy stray white cat that claimed an area under the bench at the bus stop. When she would visit her, she made sure to buy some terrible canned tuna that she seemed to enjoy. Being with the disgruntled feline had made her feel less alone. She called her Q-Tip. It was rude but she thought it was funny at the time. A cute little dirty Q-Tip.

She's been living here for a year and yet she never ventured further than her perch on the billboard or the lair of Q-Tip. Everything she needed was a short walk away and she didn't need to work with all the money she had received after the war, so the need to go further was unnecessary. Tonight was different though, she was feeling oddly explorative tonight or is it that her curiosity is getting the best of her. She couldn't exactly call that a first. Unbidden memories of three inseparable friends sneaking through the dark halls of a castle, standing proud amongst Scotland's lush rolling fields, sneaking around and doing things they clearly weren't supposed to be doing. Memories of a young girl who's an insatiable thirst for knowledge has led her to go down dark and ethically challenged roads. She was so young and naive then and was not immune to the call of curiosity. Still not, apparently.

Instead of her usual, she headed in the direction of police sirens, echoing nearby. Looks like the racer's party was cut short. The sound of their scatter was louder than she had ever heard it before. The sirens seem to be approaching closer to where she was and a not so small worry began to make her skin crawl. It has been years since she has felt the warnings of her magic. After the war, without anything and anyone holding her back, she went to Australia to look for her parents, well away from the broken remains of a world that used to fill her with wonder. There she had made the heartbreaking discovery that her parents had died tragically in a robbery gone wrong. They were mugged and shot like animals in their own homes.

Grief and devastation had destroyed any illusions of normalcy and security that she had allowed herself to conjure up. She had lost everything to war and magic. She blamed magic. Magic led her to a world infested with prejudice, bigotry, and racism. A world that has made it known that she was not wanted. Magic led her to people that she had come to love and care so deeply for that she would do anything to protect them, only to have them snatched away and taken from her. Magic had broken her and she swore to never give in to its sirens call again and so she went back to her muggle roots and hid in plain sight.

Though she was done with magic, it wasn't done with her. The feeling of its warnings crawled over her skin and a chill trickled down her spine and the fine hairs on her arm and neck stood on end. Her fate was already spoken for and magic was giving her a warning to a life-changing event, ready to take place.

A sudden bright light pierced its way through the darkness and momentarily blinded her. She threw her hands up to shield her eyes and give her time to blink away the white spots flashing through her vision. "Freeze! LAPD! Put your hands behind your head and lower yourself to the ground!" The sound of a loud PA system had startled her in place. Surely, he wasn't talking to her. She hadn't done anything wrong. He must be talking to someone else. "Lady, get down on the ground, now!" was the loud answer to her thoughts. What the hell! He was talking to her!

"Sir, I think you have me mistaken with someone else," she called out, taking a single minute step forward. She hoped the accent at least threw him off and he will give her the benefit of the doubt. Americans loved a foreign accent and she wasn't beneath flirting her way out of a mess.

"I said freeze! Don't move!" he yelled even louder and she froze again. Looks like the accent didn't work. "Now put your hands behind your head and get down on the ground!" He wasn't even willing to listen to her. All her brilliance had suddenly boiled down to this one moment… and she turned and took off down the alley, ignoring the surprised call after her. Wow! So fucking brilliant! At least before she took off like a bat out of hell, she could've cleared things up but now she was actively resisting arrest! Why did she run?!

"The brightest witch of the age everyone." she huffed and puffed down the narrow alleyway. It has been far too long since she has had to run like this, with all this adrenaline. She wasn't by any means, unfit. After going incognito from the wizarding world she had taken up exercising to fill up her unproductive time. Books hadn't appealed to her like they used to. She had spent a good year of her life on the run, constantly having to look over her shoulders. Physical training had satisfied the need for constant movement in her. She took up all kinds of physical activities and classes: swimming, jogging, yoga, Zumba, pilates, gymnastics, boxing, kickboxing, and a variety of dance classes. If they didn't serve to settle her then they exhausted her enough for a night of dreamless sleep. It also had the added bonus of giving her a fantastic body.

She twisted and turned down the dark maze of narrow spaces. Taking such sharp turns, she nearly slipped and slammed into several corners and walls. These stupid ballet flats were not made for running nor was this blue floral sundress. Cute but not practical. Why did she dress up today?! She only ever went out at night! Who the hell was she trying to impress?!

Her curly hair, which she made the mistake of keeping down today, was flying into her face and mouth, blocking her vision. Before she can remove her cursed hair, she slammed into something firm and promptly fell flat on her ass. Uncomfortable vibrations rippled up her buttocks and spine and she let out the most unladylike groan. "Bloody hell, did I run into a wall?" she moaned, as she removed her hair out of her face.

"Shit. Are you okay?" a deep baritone voice asked her. With her vision now clear of bushy curls, she can see the strong and large hand of a man held out to assist her. Without thinking, she grasped the offered hand firmly and allowed the man to pull her up. How odd. That whispering paranoia was suspiciously quiet tonight.

She slowly took in the rest of the man. He wasn't a wall but he was close to one! Even with the darkness of the night and his equally dark clothing, she can see that he was very built under the layers and not to mention tall. She then looked up to his face and blatantly observed his features. War has jaded her and left her uncaring of others' thoughts and opinions, especially if those thoughts and opinions concerned her. She did her part in saving the world. She was pretty sure that earned her some kind of 'do - whatever - the - hell - she - wanted' kind of pass.

He had a rugged jaw with a light shadow of a recently shaved beard. His lips were plump and soft looking and they were currently quirked up on one side, revealing his amusement. She ignored it. His nose was a little wide but it was proportionate to his face and looked good for him. He had almond-shaped eyes with dark piercing irises that shone with an intensity that most would not be able to handle but she was a war heroine. Not much frightened her, so she continued with her perusal of him. He had beautiful lashes. She didn't think that a man as intimidating as this one could have such pretty lashes but he did and it added onto his naturally smoldering look. His eyebrows were clean and one was arched, showing his curiosity of her. His head was also devoid of any hair. As if his large frame wasn't already daunting enough but the bald look worked for him.

To summarize, she found him handsome in a rugged way but his attractiveness didn't appeal to her. Nobody has managed to appeal to her in a long time. She found that other things in her life had a higher priority than a relationship. Like hiding and staying hidden. She didn't want the wizarding world finding her and building her up on a pedestal, just for being the sole survivor of the golden trio, like they tried to do before she disappeared.

During her study of his face, he was also taking her in. She was sure she looked like a hot mess as of right now but with her current circumstances, she excused it. She wasn't sure what to make if his expression. He was just one of those people who were difficult to read. She decided to spare herself the headache and ignore his wandering eyes. A little voice reminded her that she shouldn't be so cavalier with her self preservation. This stranger has been staring at her just as long as she had been staring at him and yet, she ignored the voice too.

She must've zoned out because she startled a bit when she felt his thumb brush against her cheek. Her eyes flew up to his and she was not expecting to see worry. It was subtle but it was there in the way his lips were slightly pursed and the small frown that darkened his demeanor. That's when she felt something warm and wet trailing down her cheek. He then pulled his hand back and his thumb was smeared with something that shined ruby red.

Blood. Her blood. After her not so pleasant time with Bellatrix she had been too thankful for her sanity that she didn't think about the possible after-effects of the _crucio_. Instead of losing her mind, she had lost the feeling of pain. It was a blessing and a curse. On one hand, she will never have to feel that pain or any other pain again, on the other hand, she wouldn't know if she ever got injured nor would she know how severe her wounds were.

Looking at his coat, she saw a bit of blood on his zipper, where she must've cut her face when she barreled into him. The stranger looked down at where she was staring and then he looked back up at her. Though he didn't outwardly show it, she sensed that he felt guilty for the cut, though it was clearly her fault for having a demon mane. Perhaps, he wasn't as difficult to read after all.

He opened his mouth to say something but the sound of a police siren interrupted him. "Toretto! Stop right there!" With that, he took off down the street and she wasn't too far behind him. In fact, she had gained her stride and was now running beside him and still gaining speed. She chanced a glance at him and saw his eyes widen, stunned. He reached out and caught her hand in his and it was suddenly her turn to gawk at him, nearly tripping in her surprise.

The police cruiser was just behind them when he pulled a sudden and sharp turn down an alleyway, nearly yanking her arm out of its socket. It didn't hurt but she felt one of the laws of physics at its finest. She couldn't think too much about it and she certainly didn't question his judgment when it comes to directions. She wouldn't know these streets even if someone smacked her in the face with a map, an atlas, and a globe.

The sound of an engine behind them had her ready to take off ahead of him and drag his ass behind her but a bright green car with blue fire designs abruptly cut them off with a loud screech. "Get in!", the faceless driver called out. He didn't question it and simply hopped in and before she could seriously wonder about her lack of paranoia, she was pulled into the car and bundled onto his lap.

Once the door was closed after them, the car jerked into motion and her head nearly collided into her new companions. Though he narrowly avoided getting a concussion, he couldn't avoid the cruel clutches of her demonic hair. It covered his face, tangled around his neck, and was attempting to crawl its way into his mouth. When he sputtered out an odd sound that was a combination of a startled squawk and a strangled cough, she burst out in uncontrollable laughter. The timing was inappropriate but for the life of her, she couldn't control herself.

He somehow managed to save himself from a terrible death and was now glaring at her but his exasperated look had only served to make her laugh harder. She wasn't quite sure if her sanity had survived, after all. Her cackle was cut short when the car drifted a sharp hairpin turn, forcing her body heavily against the car door. To avoid the slim possibility of tumbling out of the car she clutched onto the man who was currently a very comfortable passenger seat.

The deafening sound of the police cruiser crashing into a civilian car rang in her ears and she hoped whoever they were, was not seriously injured. When two more police cruisers showed up and came at them at full speed, she started to hope that they don't end up severely injured. She didn't survive a genocidal megalomaniac just to die on some random blokes lap! Their savior knew what he was doing though and did a weaving motion to fake the cops out and thread through a narrow gap. Only then did she release a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

She hadn't felt a rush like this in a long time. This part of her was thought to be long dead. So, when the car went flying over a small incline, she didn't hold in her whoop of excitement nor her delighted giggles afterward. That tiny moment of being airborne had finally allowed her to understand Harry's love of the sky.


	2. 1:2

AN: If you haven't already realized, Hermione is sort of an OOC and I'm sorry if that bothers any readers. Other than that, I have nothing else to say other than, thank you for reading and it will be greatly appreciated if you left a review. All comments are welcome and if you have a question, feel free to PM me.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR DO I HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO EITHER OF THESE FRANCHISES

Hermione

Once she had finally managed to stop giggling, she felt eyes on her. Having already met the man she was currently sitting on, she ignored his intense gaze and looked to the new stranger. Blue, was her immediate thought. His eyes were so incredibly _blue_ and they were so bright and beautiful and wild and free. Similar and familiar blue eyes that had become dull and lifeless replaced his vibrant ones. She didn't want to see the accusations that lingered in them. They were too much and she had to look away.

To distract herself from the cruel memories, She notes that her eyes were the exact opposite. Self-deprecation was a terrible but effective method. Did she ever have eyes like that? No. No, she didn't. She didn't allow herself to - always restricting herself, following rules, and second-guessing everything. Besides academics and the broadening of her intellect, she never allowed herself to step out of her comfort zone and just simply grow beyond her mind. Without her intelligence, what could she honestly say she was good at and proud of being able to do?

Everyone had just assumed that she would go on to do incredible things after the war and at one point, she thought so too but she gave too much of herself to the magical community, without receiving anything in return. Nothing that would help her put everything to rights, at least. Would becoming head of a department bring Harry and Ron back? What about her parents? Would becoming the Minister for Magic turn back time and allow them to live and grow up like normal children? _No_. She had given too much of herself and she refused to give anymore. Now though, she had all this information in her head and nothing to use it on. Who was she now that she turned her back on magic?

Gentle pressure on her hip drew her out of her thoughts. She's been overly contemplative lately. She looked at the man the police called 'Toretto' and his eyes, again, showed worry for her. She gave him a tiny smile in reassurance. He observed her for a little longer and whatever he saw in her expression must've satisfied him because his chin tilted just a bit in acceptance. "Why were you running from the cops? No offense but you don't look like the type to get into trouble" he said, giving her another once over. His deep baritone rumbled through his chest and vibrated into her rib cage.

She marveled at his deep voice. Hearing it right in your ear was different from hearing it in a brief fleeting moment. She took a moment to take in his comment. If he found out the kind of trouble she used to get herself into, she would make him eat and choke on those words. Since he didn't know who she was and she would admit that her clothes did look too proper for these parts, she let the comment slide. "You'd be astonished by the severity of trouble I can get into" she responded with a cheeky grin.

His eyes widened slightly at her accent and it brought an involuntary smile to his face. She knew that Americans loved the accent. The benefit was useless now though, for she had no reason to try to manipulate this man. Even if she did, she doubted it would work. He looks like a brute but his dark eyes shined with a cunning. She was sure that many fools had underestimated him and had paid the price for their arrogance.

"In this particular situation though, you'd be right. I, for once, am completely innocent. Just a case of wrong place, wrong time." she said with an annoyed huff. She was furious with herself. Why had she decided to go in that direction tonight? Why did she run away? What happened to remaining a recluse?

"For once?" he quoted, with a chuckle. She decided not to grace him with an answer. Instead, she gave him a secretive smile. Let him kill himself with curiosity. That's what he gets for implying she was some kind of a prude. He was right but he didn't actually have to verbally address it. Yes, it was petty and no, she didn't care.

During their little exchange, she dealt with her moment of cowardice by shoving it in a box and threatening to kill it, should it show itself again. She looked back to their driver with pure determination. She just had to repeat to herself that those weren't Ron's eyes. They couldn't be. Not only was Ron dead, but the man before her also had a confidence that radiated from him. It was in his every action and every movement. The subtle way he carried himself, spoke of a man who had suffered through humility and used it as a life lesson.

Ron was many incredible things: funny, smart, honest, loyal, and he loved with every fiber of his being, even to a fault but his major flaw was his insecurity. Growing up with so many exceptional siblings had left him feeling inadequate and lackluster. All of his older brothers had a skill or talent that made them unique, fascinating, and memorable. Even Ginny had more precedence over Ron in the large family due to her being the only daughter and the baby of the family, so she was protected, loved, and doted upon but growing up with six brothers had made her feisty and a force to be reckoned with. A beautiful flame that outshined everyone.

It also didn't help that he befriended 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.' Standing by Harry also meant standing in his shadow. No matter their own independent achievements, they will still find a way to link it back to him and she learned the hard way that whatever fame was given by the press was either scathing or overdramatized. Unfortunately, that daft bimbo Rita Skeeter was still alive and kicking and has convinced Kingsley to place an impressive bounty on her head. Whoever found the missing war heroine first will receive a 300,000 galleon reward and that was just the offer that was given the last time she checked, a little over two years ago. She wasn't sure why Kingsley agreed to the bounty like she was some kind of common criminal. Perhaps he thought that she was kidnapped or something. Either way, he had to remain careful and not use magic at all to remain under the radar.

She mentally shook her memories away. They couldn't be allowed to remain for long or else she'll get lost in them. What felt like long drawn out minutes of derailing thoughts, was just a tiny minute and during that whole time, the blue-eyed stranger and she have locked eyes, while he was still driving. He either had impressive skills or he was hubristic. Perhaps, both.

This man was incredibly handsome. Beautiful blue eyes, framed by long curly lashes, silky dirty blond hair, just the right amount of shadow on his chiseled jaw, a straight, perfect nose, soft kissable lips, high cheekbones that was the stamp of good genes, and golden sun-kissed skin. He was the type of man that easily made women swoon and some men do a double-take but she wasn't the type to do either, disregarding that embarrassing time in second year with that idiot Lockhart. She was stupid and young at the time and she had already thoroughly beat herself over the head for it.

His attention made her smile though. It seemed he was equally fascinated with her as she was with him. "You should keep your eyes on the road. I would hate for us to get away from the cops and then immediately crash afterward" she said, with the corner of her lips pulling upwards and his own pulled up in kind. Instead of looking back on the road or slowing down, he sped up, while still staring into her eyes, not once breaking contact. His challenging look made her smile widen. He was gaining quite a bit of speed now and the thrill of it had her heart racing.

Disappointingly, it was cut short when a group of motorists suddenly came out of nowhere. "Oh, great," Toretto said sarcastically turning his head to watch them approach.

"What?" the mysterious blond asked, clearly confused by their sudden arrival. It's safe to say he didn't know these people but Toretto did.

"It's gonna be a long-ass night, that's what" he muttered, as they began to surround them, like sharks that scented some blood in the water. Judging his reaction, these people were clearly not someone he wanted to deal with.

One of them tapped on the windowsill with what looked like an automatic weapon, drawing their attention to the obvious threat. Through his helmet, she can see the man was of Asian descent. "Follow us!" he called over the roar of their engines. She looked through their side of the window to see that they all were strapped with guns. They were surrounded and unless they wanted to get shot from all directions, there was nothing they could do but follow.

They turned into an area that looked like a temple. The large sign they passed under had some Chinese characters and what she could assume was Vietnamese, followed by some English words that read 'T&K FOOD MARKET.' This place must belong to them and apparently, it wasn't a temple. They led us to a brightly lit area with dozens of white statues. They parked and Toretto opened their door and gave her an encouraging pat on the hip. The gesture was sweet of him but she wasn't worried. She swung her legs around and climbed off his comfortable lap, slipping out of the car first, coming face to face with a handsome Asian man that gave her 'boss vibes.' He must be their leader and he was currently leering at her and she was staring him down.

The sound of the car doors closing behind her caught his attention and she turned and took in the others. Toretto was immediately in front of her, blocking her from view, his large hand reaching back and grasping her hip to comfort her. He thought she needed protection. She peeked her head around his broad back and watched as they pointed their guns at us. "I thought we had an agreement. You stay away, I stay away. Everybody stays happy," the boss man said as he walked around, taking in the car. So this was some kind of territorial display. Were they both in a gang or something? She doubts they were in a cult but the thought was amusing.

"We got lost, Johnny. What do you want me to tell you?" Toretto answered with a cool calm but the way he squeezed her hip showed that he was worried that the situation could turn sideways any second and they were at a disadvantage. That is unless she used her magic. If she ended up using it, she would have to uproot her pathetic life and disappear again and if she had to do that, she would just go all out and make sure Johnny boy here regret his life choices.

"Who's 'we'?" Johnny said, looking right at her. She gave him the insolent eyebrow. The same one that got on Harry and Ron's nerves and used to piss Sirius off. Apparently, it made them feel stupid and she hoped it let this man know she thought he was a fool. His lips quirked instead and she nearly rolled her eyes.

Toretto noticed his attention and stepped in front of her. "Uh, my new mechanic. Brian, meet Johnny Tran" he said, directing his attention to Brian instead. So his name was Brian. It fits. "The guy in the snakeskin pants, that's his cousin, Lance." What? Snakeskin pants? She had to see this. She looked around him again and looked at the aforementioned man and immediately drew back, burying her face in between his shoulder blades, muffling her laugh. She probably didn't make a good effort of it because Toretto squeezed her hip a little harder in a warning. "So, when are you gonna give me a shot at that Honda 2000 of yours?" he quickly said in an attempt to distract him from her.

"What about her?" he asked, ignoring his last question. She peeked at him again with a beaming smile, still unable to contain her amusement, especially since she can still see those ridiculous pants in her peripheral. He gave her what he must've thought was a charming grin. She found it disgusting. He was handsome but the kind of aura around him was off-putting, like a wolf trying to blend in with sheep.

"I'm really not that interesting, promise," she said, the smile still on her face. She has decided to remain amicable. Toretto was very tense and if this really is some kind of gang thing, she didn't want to cause a problem between the two. Fighting in the war had taught her that actions had consequences that reached further than her and her inner circle and the actions of others can be just as devastating on her side. He, no doubt, had people to protect and her smart mouth can put them all at risk. The man might not be able to retaliate against her but he could decide to take whoever he can get to and that can be anyone on Toretto's side, including Brian.

It was a mistake to open her big mouth though because his eyes suddenly sparkled with unnerving energy. 'Americans and their fascination with anything remotely exotic,' she thought, with a mental eye-roll but he was a man she was willing to manipulate. "British. You're a long way from home," he said, moving closer, causing Toretto to press her more firmly to his back. She allowed her fingers to slip under his shirt, her nails lightly digging into the skin on his lower back, reminding him to remain calm. His own fingers grasped a handful of her dress.

"Home isn't that far, really. I live just over there," she said, playfully gesturing to the entirety of the city. As if she would give him even the slightest hint to where she lived. She was already getting tired of playing this game with him and they had barely just started. How did the Slytherins do this all the time? No wonder they can't trust anybody. If she was surrounded by fake people wearing deceptive smiles, she wouldn't trust anyone either.

"Oh really? Why would a girl like you come to a place like this? With people like them?" he crooned, triggering a dark urge to claw his eyes out. She had only just met Toretto and Brian but she can tell that they were both leagues better in company and personality and for him to imply that they were beneath her, awoke some old underused protective instincts.

She felt her magic begin to awaken, feeding off of her anger. Since she had stopped using it, it had only stored up inside of her, waiting to be unleashed. She was more prone to accidental magic now that it's just pent up energy with no outlet. Though, it was never an issue until now. Her emotions had taken a backseat in her life and were unable to spark her powers. They've become irrelevant and meaningless until she had met these two, who had made her feel more alive in the last hour than she had in the last three years.

She can feel her magic heat up the blood in her veins and tingle over her skin, causing goosebumps to erupt over her arm. Her hair began to flutter to a phantom breeze. The air grew a little humid and began to smell of ozone. Logically, she knew she needed to calm down before she left a smoking crater where Johnny boy was standing but her righteous fury would not hear it. "Oh, you know, a girl needs something a little more… exciting from time to time," she said with faux nonchalance. He seemed to flinch a little and took a step back. She knew her eyes had taken on a subtle glow, making them look less whiskey and more amber in the light. Some primal part of him recognized that only predators had amber eyes and he quickly looked away.

Anyone who didn't know what to look for would think he just snubbed her but she knew that her magic, naturally made him wary. Humans were bred to fear the unknown and to him, she was unnatural - an anomaly and if it kept his interests elsewhere than she wouldn't complain. "This your ride?" he asked Brian, moving slowly to the car, a little further away from her. She stared a hole into his back and she knew he could feel that he was being watched and stalked like prey.

"It was. It's his now," Brian said, looking to Toretto then her. He took in her expression, checking to see if she was okay. These two were just too sweet and if Johnny made even the slightest threatening move against them, she would make that hole that he felt against his back, become a reality.

"No, it's not. I haven't taken delivery," Toretto said and she sensed he was lying but there was an obvious reason that Brian clearly didn't understand. He had relaxed a bit now that Johnny started to avoid her. His fingers had finally released its hold on her dress and his thumb was now pressing circles into her side in a soothing manner and her magic calmed under the repetitive motion.

"Then it's nobody's car," Johnny said, cocking his head to the side like he was eyeing a new toy. "Somebody put in the wrench time," he continued, running his hand over the smooth reflective surface of the hood, walking over to the passenger side. "What do you think, Lance?" he asked, propping his arm on the roof of the car, looking to his cousin.

His cousin took a step forward and her skin crawled. This man gave off manic energy and it reminded her too much of the Lestrange's. Her magic jumped up several notches and it sparked on the tips of her fingers and the ringing in her ears blocked all sound. She fisted her hands until her knuckles turned white, willing herself to calm. Toretto must've felt her tense up because his other hand shot behind him and grasp her other side, pulling her flush against his back.

She watched the man called Lance like he was the biggest threat, even as Johnny patted Toretto's arm passive-aggressively. The ringing was all she could hear and she had missed the rest of the conversation but she felt Toretto's back rumble against her fist. They all mounted their motorcycles, put on their helmets, and took off. One by one, as they all disappeared, sound slowly returned to her senses and her magic began to settle.

"What the hell was that all about?" Brian asked.

"Long story. I'll tell you later. Let's get outta here," he answered, turning around to look at her. He rubbed his large hands up and down her bare arms, helping to placate her magic. She felt twitchy and uncomfortable like this situation wasn't quite over yet. Sure enough, Johnny and Lance came back. They pointed their weapons at their car and open fire. Toretto threw himself over her, pushing her out of harm's way. It stopped as soon as it started and then she can hear their engines getting further away in the distance, leaving their car ruined and on fire. "NOS!" Toretto screamed. He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and hauled ass. The fire surrounding the car became blue and green and then it exploded with enough force to make it bounce several feet off the ground.

He gently set her on her feet a safe distance away and they both just stared at the car's burning remains. "Looks like we're walking," she muttered. Well, this was a shitty night.


	3. 1:3

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I would like to say that I'll try to be consistent but that is not possible. Such is the way with life. I've read everyone's comments and there was some confusion on the time-line. This AU is set three years after the war. Hermione is 21 and the last time she checked the bounty placed on her was two years ago or one year after the war. If anyone spots any inconsistency within the plot, please mention it in a review or feel free to PM me and I'll be sure to fix it. As usual, I appreciate all the reviews and thank you for sticking around this far/long. Haha~~

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR DO I HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO EITHER OF THESE FRANCHISES

Hermione

Toretto was carrying her….

When they had regrouped to walk together, she had immediately decided to go barefoot. Her ballet flats, which were once an off-white lace, were ripped, caked in mud, and she can feel questionable liquid gush between her toes with every step she took. Of course, this is what happens when you run through seedy alleyways in the middle of the night. It was counterproductive to walk without any footwear but the disgusting feeling made her irrational.

Both men had paused and waited for her to wrestle her wet shoes off and when she stumbled, trying to balance on one foot, Brian took pity on her and steadied her with a gentle hand on her elbow and another on her back. For his efforts, she gave him what she hoped looked like a genuine smile filled with gratitude. With how long it's been, she was sure she was out of practice but he still gave her a boyish grin in return.

She had barely even made a step before Toretto was there, crouching down in front of her. She had tried to dissuade him but he sent her a look that didn't allow room for arguments. So, with a long-suffering sigh, she ambled onto his back and he lifted her easily like she weighed nothing. She felt uncharacteristically embarrassed over such a harmless, kind, and thoughtful gesture. She had always been independent and everyone had been content to leave her be and it usually worked out in her favor because she got more things done if she did it herself but she couldn't deny that it felt nice to allow herself to be vulnerable for once.

She hoped he didn't feel that distinct feeling of static between them. Her magic was still tingling under her skin but it was starting to slowly wind down and the calmer it got the more exhausted she became. Her mind, body, and magic were no longer used to being pushed to the edge like that, and should there be a next time, she was sure the results would be devastating.

Tensions were high tonight and too many unwanted memories were brought to light. She was emotionally drained and was slowly falling asleep on a man she had only met an hour ago but a man she felt she could trust. Actions speak louder than words and his instinctual need to protect her tonight had allowed her heart to open up again, if only for a brief amount of time. Surprisingly, Brian, whom she had little interaction with, was included in that fold of trust. These feelings were sudden and had nothing to grow from but they were there and she could not deny its presence. She didn't know where the paranoid whispers went but she liked it better without them constantly in her ear.

She turned her head to press her cheek against his shoulder, catching snippets of their conversation but not processing their words. Something about a business and someone's sister. She blinked her eyes slowly and saw Brian approach, his eyes warm and soft with fondness. Were those eyes for her? "I called a cab. Give them your address so you can go home, okay?" he said, his voice sounding muffled and distant.

She slowly registered his words and shook her head. The thought of being alone right now frightened her. The memories of war, death, and familiar lifeless faces still lingered in the back of her mind.

Brian gave her a long look, one that seems to see deeper than what was outwardly shown, and he silently nodded, giving her a comforting smile. Did he know? Could he see that she needed them right now? How can he read her so easily already? For someone she just met, he seemed to know and understand her more than he should.

If she didn't know any better, she would've thought he was a _legilimens_. In an attempt to hide, she closed her eyes and mentally pleaded with him not to say anything, and thankfully, he kept silent but she did feel his warm hand on her back and with it, she felt her magic settle in her chest and its warmth pulsate over her skin.

She needed to get away from these two. They brought forth all the parts of her she wanted gone but if she was going to metaphorically run again, she will do it after they helped her chase away her demons. So, when the cab finally came, she didn't say a word to their driver and allowed Brian and Toretto to squish her from both sides in the back seat. '_Why wasn't anyone sitting in the front seat?_' she thought, with a slight pout. It was uncomfortable and comforting at the same time. While she enjoyed the closeness and warmth, she didn't like the cramped claustrophobic feeling.

Toretto's shoulders were very wide and forced her onto Brian's lean body, his arm draped over the back seat, allowing her the space to press against him comfortably but both of their legs were long and took up all the space on the floor of the cab so she propped her legs up onto Toretto's knee. His hand was almost scorchingly hot against her skin where he grasped her calves to keep them from slipping. The positioning was odd but she felt less confined and more snug.

The quiet of the night descended upon them and made the tension in the car unsettling. The nervous energy had made her wake up a little but she would prefer the sleepy feeling to the awkwardness. So when Toretto spoke up, she let out a small sigh of relief. "You're the last person in the world I expected to show up," he said, gazing out of the window, probably wondering where the people who were supposed to show up were.

"Yeah, well, I thought if I got in your good graces you would've let me keep my car. It doesn't matter now though," he muttered, finally sounding a little upset about his destroyed vehicle. She tilted her head back to look at him and let out a soft snort at his pouty face. His lips twitched at the little noise she made and his arm came down and wrapped around her shoulders, giving her a light squeeze - reprimanding her for laughing at him.

"You are in my good graces but you still owe me a ten-second car," Toretto fired back, grinning in that way that only men could when they're being an ass. She rolled her eyes at him. His expression was way too smug. "You drove like you had done that before. What are you? A wheel-man?"

"No."

"You boost cars?"

"No. Never." She felt a slight hitch against her.

"Ever done time?"

"Couple of overnighters. No big deal," Brian said with a faux nonchalant tone, and Toretto grins, catching him red-handed. His lies weren't obvious and she wouldn't have caught it under normal circumstances but being pressed up against him, she felt his breathing pattern shift. He was good but apparently, Toretto was better.

"What about the two years in juvie for boosting cars?" Toretto says, looking at Brian, who falls silent. She can tell that he did not like having his past brought up so abruptly and she could relate. Trying to comfort him, without seeming like she was pitying him, she grasped his arm, where it was tucked under her chin, and lightly ran her thumb over the soft fine hair. She wasn't sure if it would help, considering Toretto just continued with an almost cruel chuckle and a mocking tone, "Tucson, right?" She could seriously kick him right now. "Yeah, I had Jesse run a profile on you, Brian Earl Spilner. He'll find anything on the web, anything about anybody. So why bullshit?" he said, shaking his head. In disappointment? Frustration?

Brian ignores the question and turns the tables around on Toretto. "So what about you?"

It was his turn to fall silent. These two were filled with complications, like her. It explained why she felt so comfortable around them. There was a kinship there. With clear reluctance, he said, "Two years in Lompoc." He looked out the window. "I'll die before I go back," he said, still avoiding eye contact. Almost like hiding.

She was sure prison was bad but there were worse things that could happen to a person. She gazed at the dirty ceiling of the car, looking at the colorful gum that stuck there but not seeing it. In its place were high Victorian style arches - beautiful and grandeur but a remembrance of a time she so desperately wanted to be forgotten. She remembered how cold the marble flooring felt against her back. She remembered the feeling of the long skeleton-like fingers with sharp untrimmed nails tangled through her hair, pulling harshly on the strands and the burning sensation that accompanied it. She remembered the silver glint of a blade before pain and heat rippled up her left arm. She remembered how her body had nearly snapped in half every time the blood-red curse struck her over and over again. She may not feel pain anymore but her body never forgot.

A slight pressure over her collarbone pulled her out of the past and she tilted her head back and smiled thankfully at Brian. She had started slipping fast and her mind felt like it was closing in all around her but he, once again, showed that he, oddly enough, understood and helped pull her back to the present. How the hell does he do that?

Loud energetic music seemed to cut through the silence of the night. She looked out the window to see that they had pulled up to a two-story house in the middle of a party. Toretto releases her leg, leaving an uncomfortably warm spot on the area where he had held her, and opens the door. Cool air rushes inside the tiny space of the cab, clinging to her skin. He looks to them and asks, "Want a beer?" Brian almost immediately agrees and she bites her lip nervously but nods. She takes a deep breath to collect herself because she was about to go socialize and hopefully not fuck it up. She can act like a normal human being for one night… right?

She slowly and gently slides her legs off of its comfortable perch on his knee. After all, it would be really bad if she accidentally kicked him in his… little Toretto's. Once he was out, she slid out after him, the sticky leather seats pulled at the skin of her thighs and she tried to not think about what could've made it like that. She couldn't wait to take a hot shower to wash away the mud, sweat, and lingering depression.

Brian pays the driver and exits from his side, allowing the cab to drive off before following after them. She slowly climbs the steps to the front door and a weight settles low in her gut, getting heavier and heavier until she just stops and stands there, watching Toretto disappear into the house, the door closing after him. He seemed like he was getting ready for a confrontation. Probably with the people he expected to be there for him.

To always be there...

Green eyes and messy black hair flashed in her peripheral and she shuddered, her heart dragging down with the weight that was growing inside her. '_It's not him… he's dead… don't look…_', she kept repeating to herself. Oh, how she wished Harry was here with her. He was just as, if not more so, socially awkward than her. He could be here, standing by her side, being just as fidgety and nervous as she was right now and she wouldn't be feeling so alone and afraid. He wasn't though. She couldn't protect him.

Hallucinations. Not new but not welcomed either. They don't show up as frequently as they did the following months after the war. She saw a myriad of familiar faces, both friendly and unfriendly. She saw Voldemort and his glowing red eyes in the dark corners of her house. She saw the dark mark in places they couldn't have possibly shown up - in the swirls of her coffee, the tea leaves floating in her mug, blurred words in the distance, sometimes she'd see it in the glint of her eyes when she'd look in the mirror.

The fact that they showed up tonight, was enough proof of how shaken her foundations were. Her walls were already built on uneven ground and now they were being violently tested. She couldn't do this! She wasn't like these people! They were living their lives with a carefree attitude - having parties, racing through the streets in their fast cars, unbothered by the chances of getting arrested. They most likely find it thrilling to test their luck. There were no dark clouds in their skies. How could she possibly go in there, acting like there weren't any shadows following her?

"Not a party person?" Brian says from behind her, his smooth voice silencing the doubts and fears in her head. She's starting to get used to his uncanny ability to calm her but she'll never understand how he does it or how he just knows. Maybe she would ask him one day. Without turning around to look at him, she silently shakes her head. "Me neither," he says, stepping up next to her. "I don't mind going to parties but I prefer to just hang out with some close friends." He's looking at her. She can feel his eyes on her face, like a phantom caress.

Brian smiles at her and places a hand on the small of her back and opens the door to escort her inside. Though the feel of his palm was firm, it was not pushy or insistent, it was more like he was encouraging her to join the party. Her arm slips around his waist and grasps onto the back of his shirt like a child, deciding to use him as a shield against the drunkards, dancers, and people in general. If he felt her tugging, he didn't acknowledge it.

They walked into a wall of noise and she felt whatever courage she had managed to salvage rattle inside her body. Her eyes darted this way and that, looking at everything, trying to catalog faces and as much detail as she could take in. She looked up the stairs, into the kitchen, and the living room, looking for exits and possible pathways to make a grand escape. She quickly eased herself behind Brian, keeping him in front of her and the door behind her. This way, she can keep anything and anyone within her line of vision with the added benefit of having a shield in front of her and a quick exit behind her.

'_Fuck! How did I get here again?!_'


End file.
